When Dark Paths Meet
by Lilith Love
Summary: Well I suck at summaries but here I go... Alex gets stabbed and gets rescued by Nico di Angelo son of Hades. She learns that somethimes love finds it's way in odd places
1. Alex:Welcome to Camp HalfBlood

DISCLAIMER: Okay so I do not own Percy Jackson or any other Characters from the series So don't sue me! P.S. Review and Rate! but please be nice :D

Alex 1

Blood. Blood was everywhere. On my clothes, in my hair, covering my hands. I look up, my world spinning, gasping for help but all I get is a smirk and the sound of foot steps walking away. As I black out a boy, about my age, comes running up.

When I wake up I'm in a strange place being watched by a boy I don't even know. I tilt my head, afraid of spinning again, down slowly seeing that I'm in new jeans and a brand new shirt.

"Where am I?" I slowly question.

"Okay. You're awake we can get some ambrosia in to you." The boy urgently replies. He hands me a piece of cake? As I bite into it Mom's chocolate chip cookies fill my mouth reminding me of her. As I sit up tears form even though they "ambrosia" made me feel much better. "Are you okay? The Ambrosia should've made you feel better but maybe you need a little more." the boy asks clearly concerned.

"I'm fine the ambrosia reminded me of my mom," I quietly say wiping the only tear from my eye.

"What happened?"

"When I was little she took me to shoot a bow at a firing range. Someone had gone way off their mark and.." I choked up reliving a nightmare that has haunted me for years, "And it hit her. Killing her almost instantly."

"I-I'm so sorry," the boy whispers hanging his head.

"It's okay! You didn't know," I say smiling. "Can I ask you some questions since I have no idea where I am?"

"Of course go ahead" He chuckles

"Okay first, Where in the world am I? Second, Who are you? And third, How did I get here?"

"Well, you're at Camp Half Blood, camp for Half Blood's of all sizes and I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the dead. And I brought you here. That guy who attacked you ran and I found you nearly dead." He replies.

"Oh. Well Mr. Di Angelo I'm Alex and I have some more questions for you. You said you were the son of Hades isn't he a Greek god or something? And aren't they myths?"

"Oh so you're new to this aren't you? Yes I am the son of Hades but no the gods are not myths. They're real." He goes on explaining how the gods and myths are real. When he finishes an awkward silence goes on. About five minutes goes by and I hear a gasp. A girl with blonde hair and gray eyes had came in and was looking at me. She smiles and says, "Welcome to Camp Half Blood. I'm Annabeth and it looks like the Hermes cabin is getting another recruit."

"What?" I ask but as I look up I notice I have a claiming symbol above my head,

"A caduceus? The sign of Hermes right?" Annabeth nods and points to a small box on my lap.

"A gift from your father I'm guessing," she says anxiously. As I open it I see a small bracelet with a caduceus charm on it. Touching the charm to see it closer I almost jump out of my seat. The charm had turned into a knife of black metal.

"That looks like Stygian iron," Nico states curious, "I wonder how Hermes got a hold of it if you can only get it from the Underworld." All three of us stared in silence.

"How am I supposed to turn it back to normal?" I ask worried about stabbing myself. After fiddling with it Annabeth showed be a small caduceus on the hilt surrounded by a ruby.

"Try pressing it." She states. After pressing the caduceus the charm shrunk and attached itself to the bracelet. "Well, let's get you to meet your brothers and sisters," Annabeth says cheerfully.


	2. Nico: The Day She Missed

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Also I have am making everyone one or two chapter from the other main character it will state it at the top.

Nico 1

As I watch the girls walk away, Alex's raven hair flowing behind her, I start to replay the day in my mind. The day had started normally. "Look for demigods," Chiron had ordered. Walking among the shadows I have seen a lot of weird things but not as weird as what had happened today. Alex had been walking for about a mile with just a backpack. It had seemed like she had been walking for a while longer than just a mile. Soon enough though a boy about her age caught up from behind.

"Alex! Wait, I didn't mean it! You just surprised me with the question I wasn't sure what to say," the boy had said obviously lying.

"I know you're lying James. You should've just told me the truth!" Alex screamed causing a lot of attention to them.

"Hey let's go somewhere more private," James whispered pulling her into an alley. He acted like there was something dangerous about being in the open.

"What now?"

"Well maybe I can test what my father thinks about you in here," He said smiling devilishly.

"I thought he liked me," she whispered nervously. "We are dating so he really got to know me so I'm not sure why he wouldn't like me."

"Oh don't worry he loves you but he also knows a dark secret of yours."

"Like what?"

"Well I'll have to see about that and see if he's right." Alex gasps as he pulls out a small celestial bronze knife. "Now let's see if this hurts you."

"Stop! Please don't hurt me! I thought you loved me?" Alex screams for her life. James chuckles at the thought.

"Well you were wrong darling. I'm also a demigod. My father wanted to know if you were." That was the last thing he said before stabbing her side. I watched as he walked away. The only way to get Alex to Camp Half-Blood before she died was shadow travel. I had never carried anyone before. All had gone well but once we got there I was passed out for an hour. Annabeth had taken care of cleaning her up.

"Nico?" called a voice, "When are you coming back?" I scowled knowing it was Persephone who had started to treat me as a son.

"Soon."

"Well remember you have to be back before next week."

"Okay." No reply came alerting me she had told me all she needed to. Stepping out onto the porch of the Big House I spotted Alex. The blood red tips in her hair made her stand out against the other Hermes children. Sprinting off the porch I headed towards her. As I got closer Will Solace from Apollo was flirting with her. He made her laugh and smile. Surprisingly her laugh made me high. Ignoring that I heard the last of their conversation.

"Well I'm glad there's some nice people here," Alex stated.

"Yeah, and I'm glad that I get to be your archery teacher. Even though I'm sure you need no guidance." Will replied. Her face turned bright red. She has already gotten an admirer. There is no way I can compete with an Apollo child. Plus if she already has an admirer who knows how long it will take for her to get a boyfriend. Not long I'm guessing


	3. Alex: Will Solace

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the plot.

Alex 2

Everyone seemed nice. I just have to be careful where I leave things in my cabin. Annabeth gave some more explanation to the whole gods stuff. We walked past the basketball court where some hot guys were shooting hoops. "Apollo children. Amazing with any kind of projectile," Annabeth explained. It made sense since they were making amazing three pointers. A boy on the sideline smiled at me. Smiling back I see other girls around him. Annabeth and I sit to watch them. Once the boy had gotten into the game I was even more blown away. He was amazing. He was definitely the MVP. He scored two three-pointers in the first ten minutes. The game soon ended after a conch blew. As Annabeth led me to the mess hall a voice called at me.

"Go ahead I'll find my way," I tell her after hearing the voice.

"Okay," Annabeth says smiling. I turn to see the Apollo boy behind me.

"Hey," he smiles, "I'm Will. And you are?"

"I-I'm Alex," I stutter nervous out of my mind.

"Nice name," he compliments, "I saw you and Annabeth watching our game back there."

"Ya you were really good," I say feeling my face turn red.

"Thanks." He chuckles. "By the way I'm head of Apollo so if I'll be teaching you archery." I shudder. But I promised Mom I would be the best archer in our family. I smile remembering the stories of all of the Olympic archers we had in the family. I had to be brave and face my fear of archery. I could hear my mom saying the old stories.

"Cool. After seeing you with the basketball I'm scared to see what you can do with a bow." He laughs again.

"Do you like it here?" Will questions still smiling.

"Well I'm glad there's some nice people here."

"Yeah, and I'm glad that I get to be your archery teacher. Even though I'm sure you need no guidance." Will replies. My face burned bright red. "See ya later I gotta get to my table." I hadn't realized we were even close to the pavilion.

"See ya," I reply. I float to my table where my sisters question me about Will. I blush as the others say how cute we look together. Periodically I look over at his table and sometimes see him. We exchange smiles and go back to our friends. As dinner comes to the end kids start to put on armor. Annabeth comes over holding armor.

"You'll be going border patrol." She states helping me with my armor. She hands me a knife. "I thought you might want two knifes." The cabins head close to the woods. As we take our positions a conch is blown. It was Hermes, Athena, Ares and Demeter. I draw my black knives.

"I'd be much better in the trees with a bow," I mutter. But I had learned so far that the new kids always got border patrol. Being in the forest my senses sharpen. The smallest sound and I would turn defensive. I hear a rustle of leaves to my left and I turn to see Will standing weapon less. I move as quick as lightning knocking him to the ground.

"Oof!" He sounds hitting the ground. I grab rope and tie him to a branch. I couldn't risk leaving the river. "Hey, I only wanted to talk to you," Will says trying to catch his breath. I step closer to him but still with my knives ready.

"You want to talk during Capture the Flag?" I hiss spreading poison into the words.

"You don't have to say it like that," He replies pleading. "How 'bout after then?" I think for a moment. I lean toward him.

"Okay, but we'll meet at the arena," I whisper in his ear. A sly smile passes over his lips. As the time passes we sit in silence. Suddenly I see an invisible figure pass over the boundary carrying the enemies banner. The figure rips off a hat showing the true hero, Annabeth!

After we celebrate everyone goes to the campfire except Will and I.


End file.
